La Revolucion de Margovya (History of Margovya)
This article is about the 2007 film. For the actual historical event, see . |Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Paranoid Pictures Yellow Peril Entertainment Margovya-rama Productions |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = August 18, 2007 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 297 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m3,834,497,919 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 283 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures}} La Revolucion de Margovya (English: The revolution of Margovya) is a 2007 Margovyan action-suspense and romance-drama collaboration film by Paranoid Pictures, Margovya-rama Productions and Yellow Peril Entertainment. It stars , , , , , , , , and , with , , , and in supporting roles, and , , , , , , , and many others in minor roles, written by a collaboration team consisted by , , , , and , and directed by . The film was based on the historical , which was considered the biggest and most devastating war of Margovya, and at the same time marked Margovya's independence. The film is about seven high school drop-outs who are heavily maltreated and belittled in their own homes, grabs a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity but life-risking chance of joining the Margovyan Triangle and participating in the Margovyan Revolution, and going back to their respective homes as Heroes of the Republic of Margovya. Having a running time of four hours and forty-three minutes, La Revolucion de Margovya is currently the tenth longest Margovyan Film ever released in theaters, and the longest released Margovyan film of the 2000s. The film was released in Margovyan theaters on August 18, 2007. Because of its success in the country's box office, it was released worldwide, and even participated in the 2007 Latin-American Film Festival, where it won "Best Picture", "Best Historical Film", "Best Film Under Action", and "Best Film Under Romance", and it was also nominated "Best Picture" and "Best Historical Film" and won "Best Foreign Film" in the on February 24, 2008. Because of its long running time, many of the people signed a petition to extend its Margovyan theatrical release by three more weeks. After the film's worldwide theatrical release closed on January 2008, the film garnered a grand total box office income of over m3.8 billion, making it the second-highest-grossing Margovyan film of all-time, behind Titanuim (2000), another film by Markovsky, which grossed about m 4.1 billion. Plot The film opens with the brief narration by Faddey Flamanov (Khristo Morozov) about the History of Margovya, starting from the time Enrique Noguiera, Susana Vanegas and Susana Soledad (cameos by , and , respectively) signed a peace treaty and formed the Nation and Government of Margovya, until the time that Emperor Alexander III of Russia (cameo by ) conquered the country and enslaved its people for almost thirty years. Part of the narration of events by Faddey is that of the formation of the Margovyan Triangle by (Gavril Remontadov), (Anatoly Baychenko) and (Baba Filitov), and also included the first elections of the triangle, Simon's departure and arrest, and the recruitment of (Gregoriy Umalin) and (Zarya Yarinich) into the triangle. The film then transitions to 1919, where Faddey and two of his friends (cameos by Boris Sorbariyev and Boris Yazenev), attempt to cut classes, however, after they were seen by a janitor sneaking out of the building, they were immediately reported to the school authorities and had them chase the three and during the chase, several properties of the school, which included five off-limits signs, twenty-two tables at the school cafeteria and nineteen school buses, were destroyed, and because of this, Faddey and company were expelled. After his parents (Robert Elemat and Darya Isarmova) heard about his expulsion from the school, Faddey was immediately reprimanded and tortured, and after starting an altercation, he was banished from his own house and disowned by his own parents. For the next five days, Faddey wandered on the streets, until on the fifth night, six thugs tried to rob his remaining m50 out of him. After he fought the six robbers, (Mistislav Pankavuranov), who was secretly watching him fight the guys, was impressed by his fighting skills, and immediately recruited him to the Margovyan Triangle, where he was taken under the wing of Vladimir's father, Vasily, and where he met Marina (Svetlana Vegova), another high school dropout who was taken in the Margovyan Triangle right after she ran away from home because of the constant abuse from her father. Aside from Marina, Faddey also met five other friends, all with different stories of their lives and how they were recruited into the Margovyan Triangle, and eventually became close friends with them as they face different challenges during their stay. As the year 1920 approaches, the septet was taught and trained how to participate in battles, and eventually fought battles of their own, with Faddey remarking that his parents would be finally proud of him. Later on, as Faddey and Marina's friendship grew, Faddey confessed his love for Marina, however, she turned him down, and this made him very depressed, as he showed in his succeeding battles. Because of this, Simon, Kiril, Fadia, Abdul and Raisa decided to help him by taking Marina's side of the story. Marina confesses that she loves Faddey as well, but her mind was controlled by the thoughts of the ongoing conflict in the country. The next day, the five set up a dinner date for the two, and as their plan worked, Faddey and Marina officially became boyfriend-girlfriend. During their stay at the Margovyan Triangle, the septet, along with the whole revolutionist organization faced another challenge that will lead them to the revolution in a blink of an eye. On June 1920, Anatoly Abukov (Ravil Yanenko), a former bully in his high school, was recruited into the triangle, and was included in Vasily Agpayev's subgroup. Envious with the septet's consecutive victories in battles, Abukov gathered a "crew" of his own, and started bullying and oppressing the septet, and later on Agpayev heard of this. Right after an altercation with the leader of the revolution, Abukov decided to betray the triangle and the revolution. The next day, Abukov entered the Triangle's Marginalia del Norte turf with two Russians as his recruits. Not long after, the two recruits of Abukov's multiplied, and as the number of Russian officials in the triangle reached about 1,000 on November 1920, the Russians started attacking every turf on the Margovyan Triangle, killing thousands of revolutionists. On the night of November 30, after the war inside the Margtovyan Triangle had subsided and the Russians that were taken as recruits were immediately killed, Abukov included, the seven, while gathered with their fellow revolutionists, started talking about how their lives will be or how they will continue if one of them dies in battle. Also, during their talk, secrets have been revealed. Simon finally confessed that he's gay, and that he has feelings for Abdul, while both Fadia and Raisa admitted that they both have feelings for Kiril. After the meeting that night, the seven decided to have a sexual intercourse in the bed, with Faddey saying that they might never do it again when the war starts. However, since a minimum of twenty-five triangle members are required to share the same room, the seven lied on the same bed, covering their bodies with at least three blankets to hide what they are doing. On December 2, 1920, Agpayev gathered his strongest forces, of the septet only Faddey was included, and set off for Moscow, Russia to get back on the imperialists and to finally start the bloody revolution. On the night of December 2, Agpayev and his companions left Margovya, and Faddey and Marina shared a goodbye kiss, in case that would be their last.On December 3, Agpayev and the team set off for Moscow boarded on thirty-seven ships that contained at least two thousand revolutionists each, accompanied by one hundred sixteen boats that contained at least five hundred revolutionists each. While boarded on the captain ship (the front-most ship in the voyage), Faddey started working on a letter to Marina, and as soon as the first batch (first six ships and first twenty-one boats in the voyage) arrived on the afternoon of December 9, Faddey immediately sent the letter to the post office, and just about a day later, Marina received the letter, which is actually a goodbye letter from Faddey, as he sensed that he will die in the upcoming battle. Later that day, all of the revolutionists arrive at Anadyr, and after a few hours of meeting, they continued on with their journey to Moscow. On the night of December 11, the revolutionists gathered around the Kremlin and prepared for battle. Later on, they all started attacking the Kremlin of Russia, and while the fight was going on, Faddey was shot by an opponent in the chest and falls down, as the screen fades to black. (In most theaters, a fifteen-minute intermission follows, allowing viewers to urinate without missing a scene, due to the long running time of the film). Cast Fictional as Faddey Flamanov, a high school student who was kicked out because of multiple cases of destruction of school property, plus his very low grades. After hearing this, his parents kicked him out of their house, and he later joins the Margovyan Triangle. as Marina Paltanova, a high school student who was dropped out of school for excessive number of absences. She ran away from bhome because of the abuse she receives from her father, and later joins the Margovyan Triangle. She is Faddey's love interest as Simon "Svetlana" Marukov, a high school student who was disowned by his own father for being gay, and drops out of his school by choice, so he can focus on joining numerous beauty pageants. However, after being offered a large amount of money by his recruiter in the Margovyan Triangle, he reluctantly joins and would play a big part in the war. as Abdul Mohammed Garbovich, a high school graduate student of Muslim descent who was disowned by his parents right after he tried to convert to Christianity in order to marry his long time fiance, Marisa Subokova. He and Subokova married, but later divorced. He is Simon's love interest. as Raisa Duranova, a high school student who was forced to work in the fields right after her parents lost their fortune. as Fadia Lermonova, a high school student who dropped out because she can no longer afford to send herself to school anymore, right after her parents, who were former members of the Margovyan Triangle, were killed in an encounter with the Imperialists. as Kiril Morenov, a high school student who was kicked out of the school and disowned by his own parents because of his multiple sex scandals with numerous women. However, his life was about to change the moment he joins the Margovyan Triangle. He is the recruiter and common love interest of Fadia and Raisa as Ivan Flamanov, Faddey's father as Olga Flamanova, Faddey's mother as Maksim Glamovich, recruiter of Marina and Kiril as Genrikh Galmanov, recruiter of Simon and Mohammed and two students who are friends of Faddey's who were expelled from the school along with Faddey, and were eventually recruited into the Margovyan Triangle by Faddey himself, but were put in a relatively far group from the latter. as Anatoly Abukov, a member of the Margovyan Triangle who would eventually betray the group and invite Russian soldiers to the organization. Historical as as as as as as as Chief Minister as Mayor as Vice Mayor as "Bodyguard #69" Production Background Production Casting Filming and Promotion Release Soundtrack A few weeks after the film was released, the official soundtrack for La Revolucion de Margovya was released. The sundtrack was composed of fifteen songs, wherein one song was sung by each of the main characters of the movie, seven songs were sung by selected artists, singers and bands such as TPB, Not so Socialist, and even foreign bands, and the last song was sung by the whole cast featuring the seven main characters of the movie. "Revolution" (Khristo Morozov) - 04:19 "I'm with You" (Svetlana Vegova) - 03:50 "My Conrada" (Godofredo) - 03:38 "Cucumbers and Wieners (Orental Gibitov) - 03:46 "Which of the Two?" (Hafiwahlid Talnaev) - 04:15 "Godfrey, LUBO" (Rafael, Sara and the Bodyguards) - 04:05 "Love and Sex" (Not so Socialist) - 03:59 "Come on and Get Me" (Fanniya Mejez) - 04:23 "Painted Instruments" (TPB) - 04:06 " " ( ) - 03:27 "Make Love with Me" (Conrada Cortesova) - 04:15 "The Marriage Song" (Yordana Puevskaya) - 04:04 "I Wanna Taste the *ss of Somebody" (Lev Arigov) - 04:54 "Don't Cry For Me, Margovya" (Susana Bulshitova) -03:44 "Faithfully" (La Revolucion de Margovya Cast) - 04:34 Critical Response Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:War